Forging Iron
by KisekiMa
Summary: Other than iron, human body is a fragile material to work with, it has some irritating limitations. His body will be broken soon, there's no way he could endure any more magic interference. But it did not matter. Someone had to take action. So he volunteered. Knowing evil, and having the power to fight it, can you still close your eyes to it?


**Forging Iron**

* * *

NOTE: I was wondering how Shirou's life after the war looked like… And this just came into my mind, so I decided to share it. I really don't know if this is only one-shot story or not, it depends on your opinions, I suppose. I mixed some facts and suppositions from Fate Extra, UBW epilogue and others.

All (almost) characters and other stuff belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

The night was cold, even colder up here, on the roof with a clear view at exit road from the city. One of the nights with smell of fear in the air, with police signals and sirens, and reporters running around, chasing sensation and spreading bad news like a plague.

He prepared his rifle and took a deep breath, clearing his mind like professional sniper should. It was easy, or rather was getting much easier with every challenge he faced.

"How's your position, Shirou?" – a woman's voice came from the earphone. She was speaking in cheerfully manner, but he knew her too well to be fooled by the acting. She was focused and somehow nervous, like all of them. He could also hear some strange mechanical noises through the half magical communicator, mostly caused by someone's fingers hitting a keyboard with enormous speed.

"Something is wrong. I suppose that my eyesight is just not good enough for this weapon. And… Rin, is Shinji with you?"

"Of course he is. How do you think we're disturbing police communication network right now?" A strange noise from the other side. "Shut up, Shinji, and do your hacking. With every lost minute you're putting everyone in more danger, you know?"

Shirou smiled, hearing them arguing in the background. It was in their nature, no real aversion between them. After all, they were united for a common purpose. To bring justice, when and where it was needed the most.

To know that so many people think like him and support him… He would never expect this. They all worked in secret, Shirou was the one to show his face to the public, the only one responsible. And, while the rest could just live their normal lives as parts of society, Shirou was the only one to blame for all their crimes.

Still, despite their help, deep inside he was sure that the path he had chosen was the lone one.

Shirou checked his rifle again. He modified this weapon to his own liking and needs. A good, light gun, which was using magic alongside normal ammunition. He focused on the view and noticed that something was still wrong. Even with reinforced eyes he was not sure that he would not miss the target.

The task was too important to risk failure, too many people was already involved. His visual acuity was crucial now, so he decided to strengthen his eyes again.

"Shirou, what's with this silence? Are you reinforcing your body again?" Worried Tohsaka… it was her intuition or magecraft to know what he was doing right now? "I swear I will kill you myself if I notice even one white hair more on your stupid head!"

He just did not answer, so she could not yell at him more.

"Tch!" – came from his mouth involuntarily. He knew it would hurt, but was not prepared for this much. Other than iron, human body is a fragile material to work with, it has some irritating limitations. His body will be broken soon, there's no way he could endure any more magic interference.

But it did not matter. Someone had to take action. So he volunteered.

Knowing evil, and having the power to fight it, can you still close your eyes to it?

"Daniel and Ava secured the last explosives. All is up to you now" - came after a few minutes from their command centre.

"Roger that. Did my improvements help them?"

"You know already that your strengthened weapons are the best, so stop forcing others to praise you." There was not real irritation or abuse in Rin's voice, and Shirou was sure that she was smiling right now. "You're not a rock star to be admired constantly. Or to wear these ridiculous clothes."

"Is crushing my dreams your only talent, Tohsaka?" – he asked with a sigh.

"Not really, but this is the one I chose to develop."

He smiled a little and concentrated on the surroundings. Once the car with fleeing terrorist approaches, he will have only this one chance to snipe it.

"Target is moving," Rin informed with no emotion in her voice. She described the details and expected time of terrorist's arrival into sniper's range. "Prepare."

He did. All info Tohsaka gave him were correct and he shot, not thinking or hesitating anymore. Shirou did not miss, not even once in his life so far. The driver lost control of the car, drove off the road and hit a railing.

Shirou noticed that someone was still moving inside, so he had to leave the observatory point and finish his job.

The driver was a woman, her face twisted in pain and fear. She was a terrorist, mercy was out of place now. She was still fighting, still refusing to give up, reaching out her hand for something on the backseat…

Yet she was not reaching for a gun, but tried to grab a hand of another passenger. Very little hand, pale and already dead. A frail hand with traces of incurable illness on it.

So this is why she demanded money… to save this dying child. She was ready to blow up the city, to kill hundreds for this one person. No, not even for that. For hope, for a wish that the child can be saved somehow. It was pointless from the beginning, but he could not tell that the woman was totally wrong.

At least she tried. But chose wrong way to do so. One person at the price of entire city.

Shirou understood her motives now, but switched off all unnecessary emotions and doubts. Still, risking all these lives for such a selfish reason was unacceptable.

Sound of gunshot awakened sleeping crows, their voices echoed in the night air, some black feathers fell down on the road.

"Shirou?" Rin's voice coming from the earphone was full of concern, although she was desperately trying to hide it.

"All targets eliminated," he informed coldly and turned away.

Nobody said 'Good job' or anything close to that. Because it was not good at all.

It was only necessary. It was morally right. It was Justice.

He believed with all his might. He had to.

Otherwise his existence would be meaningless.


End file.
